Russia
Russia debuted in the 1st edition of North Vision Song Contest. History Russia ''' make their debute in the first edition of North Vision Song Contest. North Vision 1 '''Russia Debuted in the very first North Vision edition. They sended Vintazh to represent them but sadly stayed in the semi final. North Vision 2 Rumors around Russia said that they were withdrawing because of the bad place they ended, but that wasn't true. They send Pulse to represent the country but that wasn't the good choice they ended again 15th in the semi finals. North Vision 3 This time there were no rumors. Russia was sure that they had a chance to reach the final once. And they did with "Mirror Mirror" from T-Killah & Vika Daineko. The became first in the Semi final and reached the 7th place in the final. North Vision 4 Again it was sure that Russia was going to participate. They send SEREBRO. To Represent them. And again Russia didn't reach the final sadly. North vision 5 The participation is unsure after the results of the second semi final in the last edition. People want Russia to withdraw. But the broadcaster has confirmed their participation and didn't confirmed the rumors yet to be official. The rumors weren't true, and on august the 30th it was announced that Dima Bilan will represent Russia in the 5th edition. North vision 6 There were rumors in Russia that Russia will withdraw, Later the were confirmed by an unofficial broadcaster. After that rossiya 1 respond that they will make it a court case. And going to talk with the NBU to make everthing clear. Because other Broadcasters want to do the participations to. Russia might be in 6. Otherwise it hasn't ruled out a participation in the 7th edition. On 26th of October Rossiya 1 has announced that they will participate in the next edition of North Vision. They Will decide their participate internally. The Russian Representative of Edition 6 will be ZEDD, That was announced on October the 29th, 3 Days earlier then expected. The Song will be announced on a later stage. North Vision 7 Rossiya 1 has stated that there will be a National Selection in the Future. That Might be in the 7th Edition. After that it was announced that Lena Katina will represent Russia in the 7th edition. And her song got chosen by a national selection called: A Song For Lena. North Vision 8 After reaching the finals again they choose to let again ZEDD participate for Russia, but after all the broadcaster has to announce that ZEDD has already shows on these dates and it was later announced that Nyusha proudly will represent her country in the 8th edition. She reached 7th in the final with the most points that Russia has recieved. North Vision 9 After 8 editions choosen at least their Artist internally. There was a national selection called: "A Russian Sound". The artist that won the first edition was Polina Gagarina with her song "Shagay". She qualified for the final and gave Russia their best placing since their debut. North Vision 10 After placing 5th in the final in the 9th edition, Russia is straight into the final this edition. They had announced a big national selection as runner up from the last selection. After budget cuts the broadcaster was forced to cut in the selection. After the second semi final the news came in that again the broadcaster needed to cut in the selection during the boycotts from the western countries so there were only 2 semi finals left and 1 final. The winner of the selection that will go to Bergen is Nyusha, she already had participated in the contest so it's not a strange stage for her. She will sing her song "Tol'ko...". North Vision 11 On September the 23rd, Russia confirmed their participation for the 11 edition. They will choose their entry internally. Later it was announced that Serebro will represent their country for the 2nd time. This time they reached the final and got 7th. North Vision 12 Soon after the 11th edition ended Russia confirmed their participation in the 12th edition. On January the 4th it was Announced that Russia will be represented by Yulia Savicheva she will sing her song "Nevesta" in Herning. North Vision 13 On January the 18th, the Russian broadcaster had announced that they will participate in the 13th edition. More information will follow. Contestants : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete or was relegated Commentator & Spokesperson 12 points Russia gave 12 points to .... in ... Semi Final Final Detailed voting NVSC 1 Junior North Vision Song Contest : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Did not compete or was relegated OGAN Second Chance Contest : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Did not compete or was relegated Category:Countries